


Draco's Alter Ego

by illusion99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Guardian Severus Snape, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Sad, Severus Snape Helps Draco, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusion99/pseuds/illusion99





	Draco's Alter Ego

Harry and Draco were dueling and finally Harry hits him with lethal curse of "Sectumsempra" 

Draco feels searing pain in his Chest. He fell down on the floor like a Log. He was so Weak and Vulnerable. Harry was standing there, Shocked. "Oh God What the Hell I just did?" Harry was so scared to see slash marks on Draco's face and blood oozing from his wounds.

Draco was Crying, Not Because of Pain but how Helpless and Miserable he was. Lying there in Pool of His own Blood.  
He made no move to call for Help. His brain was Numb.. That pain was breaking his bones and he felt like his soul was about to leave his body and This thought put his Mind on some ease. "Misery, it's about to End.." He was ready to welcome Death to get out of this Hell. He closed His eyes "Finally Peace"

But after few moments suddenly he felt blood rushing in his body, wounds mending? Draco opened his eyes sluggishly and saw a black figure hovering over him. 

"Draco... Draco.. Don't pass out on me.. just focus on me and keep your eyes open. " it was Snape's voice.  
Draco grunted in Response.  
Professor Snape picked up Draco in his arms like a kid and rushed towards the Hospital wing. 

****************

"Madam Pomfrey, The Boy needs your immediate Attention" Snape said in monotone voice, keeping all his emotions at bay.  
Her Eyes widened when she saw Draco covered in Blood. "My God.. Put him down over here.."

Snape did what he was told , Madam Pomfrey quickly examined the intensity of wounds. There were deep gashes on His Chest and Arms, Snape's counter curse only stopped excessive Bleeding. 

"What happened to him?" She asked pouring some Purple liquid on his wounds, which smoked and stung, He hissed in Pain.

"He was hit by a Curse."

"By Whom?" She poured a Crimson liquid on Lacerations. Draco whimpered in Pain. 

"I don't know, I found him like this Alone."

"Do you think it can be a suicide attempt? Boy has already been through a lot.." 

"No, I don't think so that Malfoy is stupid enough to curse himself. Now I will really appreciate if you stop dwelling on possibilities and focus on your job" Snape was really worried for boy and Madam Pomfrey's Questions were annoying him already.

"I did what I could .. Now see if he's gonna recover in 4 hours or we have to shift him to St. Mungo's Hospital."

"So this is Serious?"

"Not that much.. these wounds will take time in healing but Boy will be Stable for a While. Now if you excuse me I have other patients to attend."

Snape sat down on a chair beside Draco's hospital bed. He glanced at his Pale face and mumbled "Vulnerable Kid"

******************

After 4 Hours Draco opened his Eyes " Wh..Where Am I?" He tried to get up but winced in pain.

"Easy, Malfoy! You are in Hospital Wing" Snape got up from Chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Numb" Draco Replied, tears welled up in his eyes.  
Snape Sighed " I Understand, Look Boy, You have done your Job, Now let me take this from here."

"NO.." Draco Snapped only getting a wave of pain in return. He laid his head back on the pillow, and shook his head violently.. "No You don't understand.. I have to complete this task to get out of this Hell." Tears ran across his cheeks.

Snape sat up Straight "What Hell?"

"All of This.." He gestered vaguely "All of This is Hell for Me.. I can't suffer anymore.. I wish Potter would have killed Me Today.. " More tears escaped from his eyes, damping the pillow. Now Draco was shaking a little bit. "I'm So Helpless I can't even Die." sobs wrecked his body. 

Snape grabed his hand as a soothing gester. "Ssshh.. I'm Well Aware of this, Kid. Listen to me Now, Very Carefully. This task is not something you can do on your own.. " 

"No... " Draco Protested again.

"Let Me Finish! Don't be Stupid.. You really think your parents would leave you to suffer alone?"

"Yes" was Draco's reply , Snape shook his Head. "No.. They Never wanted this life for you.. they never wanted you to suffer or be disgraced, it was something that wasn't in their control. The Past mistakes never leave you alone,, They wanted Nothing but Best for You."

"B..Best What? They Made me a Fucking Death Eater. I..I Hate this I Hate Everything.. " His voice was cracking and he hated himself but he needed to say this otherwise he'll go insane.

"Is it My Fault that I was born in Malfoy Family and My Parents are Death Eaters? I was so Proud of My Father, My Family Name, My Standard. Now I realize Everything was Nothing but a Curse. I can't stand the way Harry looks at Me. He Loathes Me because I'm an Aweful Person and Who's fault is that? Mine.. Only Mine! I'm the one who was a Jerk all these years because I was raised to be like this. Optimism Drowned Me!" Panic raised in his chest and he was breathing heavily. All of the Emotions swirling in his head and Suffocating Him.

Snape puts his hand on Draco's Shoulder to stabilize Him. "Calm Down, Just Breath. I'm right here" Snape keep holding Draco's hand to reassure Him after a while Draco snapped out of his trance. 

"Now is not time to think about all of this, Draco. Right Now we have to make a Plan to tackle this situation I assume you have already mended that vanishing cabinet."

"Yes" Draco replied weakly.

"And Your next step is allowing Death Eaters to take charge over school and Kill Dumbledore, right?"  
"Exactly! But I don't want to.. I just can't.." His eyes welled up again. 

"So here's the new Plan You will do exactly what they asked you to do except killing Dumbledore."

"But.." Draco again tried to argue but Snape interrupted.

"Listen Kid, This task is not a cup of tea for You. You only keep Death Eaters occupied in the Tower and wait for Me. I will finish this task. I Promised Your Mother to Protect You so It's My Responsibility, You Understand? " Draco Nodded.

"I wish I was sorted into Gryffindor atleast I would have been free from all of this once and for all.. In Gryffindor I would have had friends.. Potter would have protected me. Now I'm stuck here and there is no escape.. " He sobbed.

"No one's going to save you from anything, Malfoy. Mind that, We came into this World Alone and We will leave alone. The only Painful thing is living a life according to someone else's plan. You have to break free, Draco and you'll know when the time is right."

"I would rather let Dementors suck my soul than living like this." Draco mumbled, wiping his teary eyes. " Everyone just keep expecting from Me, Well I'm done being strong, I'm Tired of All of This.. I'm Nothing but a Disapointment..!!"

"It will be over soon." Snape assured Him.

"I see Nothing But Darkness Ahead..!!"


End file.
